thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 84
Vol. 3 Issue 84 is the twentieth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 84th issue overall. The issue's name is The Three Deaths of Jackie Estacado. Synopsis Jackie Estacado, the current bearer of the Darkness, has escaped from Fort Knox, but a Hunter-Killer team is hot on his heels. Will Jackie be able to defeat a team of trained government ultra-sapiens before daybreak? Characters * Jackie Estacado * Empress * Runner * Darling * Trinh * Aram Plot Summary Previously Jackie is confronted by Empress, an ultra-sapien sent to catch him. He holds the decapitated heads of her two team mates and provokes Empress into killing him. In the present time, Empress is being questioned by her overseers. They asks her to tell them from the beginning the capture of Jackie. After escaping Fort Knox, Jackie runs into a runner, which came for a run into morning. Suddenly, a helicopter appears and open fires on Jackie. The runners is instantly killed, while Jackie hides in the parking ramp. A member of the Hunter-Killer team, Trinh jumps out of the helicopter and chases down Jackie. He then proceeds to attacks him and ties Jackie up with his tentacles. Before Trinh can capture Estacado, Aram appears and knocks him out. He says that Jackie must learn to master the Darkness, instead of being it's slave. Meanwhile, the rest members of Hunter-Killer team, Empress and Darling get to the parking ramp and proceed to search for Jackie. Back inside the parking ramp, Aram reveals that he was too a Darkness wielder like Estacado, before he managed to cast off the Darkness ten thousand years ago. But he realised that was a mistake as the Darkness found new wielders who began to plague the mankind. Since that day Aram has been waiting for someone like Jackie, who could kill the Darkness, as it must be done from inside. He then says that if Jackie wants to escape from his hunters, he will need an army of himself. As Darling searches the parking ramp, he notices Jackie who quickly runs into a room. Darling proceeds to punch a hole in the wall by using his ability to harden his fists. Elsewhere, Trinh fights with Jackie. Empress is then confronted by another Jackie who shows the decapitated heads of her team mates. He then provokes her into killing him. Meanwhile, Darling continues to punch the wall until he realises that he manage to kill Jackie. He and Trinh are then informed by Empress that she has killed Jackie, much to Darling's Trinh's surprise. As Empress brings Jackie's body to the helicopter, it burns away. In present times, the Hunter-Killer team overseers conclude that Empress manage to kill the real Jackie while the other two team mates killed Darkling copies of him. Just to be sure, they made another sweep of the parking ramp, only finding an old homeless woman and her dog. As they leave, the homeless woman turns out to be Jackie himself. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3